The Death of Peace
by WerewolfAnger
Summary: Jack was alone and bored. He had heard of a ritual, but wasn't too keen on black magic. That is, until his curiosity got the better of him. Now he's summoned someone he only wishes he could send back to hell, but a wish binds them together in an unimaginable way. Anti/Jack not quite yaoi for now
1. Adaiah

_Every step you take, every move you make, every bond you break, I'll be watching you. _

A soft sob echoed through the empty plane of hell that stretched out for miles. Nothing but death and destruction and the remains of damned souls littered the burning, grey ground. Another louder sob ripped through the void, with a sniffle and whine coming shortly after. Nothing, not anywhere, but pain and death. He was alone.

A boy with a long cut stitched up across his neck sat with his face buried in his knee beneath the blackened trunk of a dead tree. Tears rolled down his cheeks in rivers, showing his true pain and misery. Pale green hair fell down into his eyes, and every time he'd shake it, or push it out of the way, more of it would come back to pester him. On his back, a black, ripped shirt, and a pair of broken, black wings. On his legs, scratches and bruises showing through severely ripped, darker black skinny jeans.

"Oh-ho!" he wailed, his right broken wing laying motionless against his back, and his left one twitching violently as blood ran down its side. He heard a cracking sound from above, but didn't have enough time to process it, or to get away. A large tree branch fell, hitting his already broken left wing, and snapping it in a way similar to the right. The boy let out a pained squeal, unable to stop himself as he felt the bones snap.

_Damned._

A demon as injured as he, crying as loudly as he was, had the potential to attract attention. Unwanted attention. And it had, from other demons that were stronger than him, as well as soon that were weaker. He could feel their evil eyes peering at him, taking in his sight and lusting after the taste of his blood which, for some of them, would be their first meal in weeks.

_I call thee out._

The boy looked up into the dark, lifeless sky. A figure with green hair was meditating over a pentagram. His wrists were bloody, and his eyes were shut tight. The demon reached his hand up and felt himself being pulled. Up and up and up, farther and farther until he laid on a warm, wooden floor. Candlelight pricked at his eyes as they struggled to adjust, and the smell of fresh blood tickled at his nose. He couldn't take it, and his stomach lurched. The boy lunged forward and latched onto one of the bloody wrists greedily in front of him. Small, sharp fangs plunged into the already open wound, making it larger and causing more blood to flow freely into his mouth. The being that had summoned him attempted to punch him off, but was unable to, until the demon dropped away after having his fill.

"What are you?!" the human screamed out, pulling his wrist away and holding it tightly to his chest.

The demon looked up, taking in fully the sight of the human before him. The man had dark brown hair, with a green tuft dyed on the top and across his bangs. He was thin, weak, and wouldn't pose much of a threat. The man screamed loudly and cowered in fear against the nearest wall, his back to it and his eyes wide.

The demon smirked at the shaking form and licked his lips greedily. The scent of blood drew his eyes away, where they investigated the bloody pentagram, then expanded their gaze to take in the room. It was dark, almost black, but warm. Comfortable for a human, and a little cool compared to what he was used to. Had the room not be tainted with darkness and witchcraft, it might even have felt comforting. But not now. There were shadows of other demons everywhere, that hadn't materialized in time to do what he had just done, and they were _wailing _for him to share.

But he refused. This was his cow now. The blood he had taken from the human was potent and sweet, unlike anything in which hell had to offer. He licked his lips to get any remaining blood off of his face, then felt a sharp pain radiate down his spine. A soft, green glow overtook both of his wings. _Pop. _"Gah-ah!" the demon wailed, falling forward onto his hands and knees. _Snap. _One of the broken bones in his left wing had set itself back and healed. But it was painful. _Crack. _The demon panted, crying out again and again as his wings fixed themselves, resetting and growing new bone, black feathers popping in where they had been ripped out before.

When it was over, the demon had his hands gripped tightly around his gut, tears streaming down his face. In spite of the pain, his healed wings stretched out, a final pop here and a loud snap there signaling their full recovery.

The human watched in terror as black wings stretched from the floor upwards, almost 6 feet long. He feared the power in them, their ability to fly and their speed. But there was something eerily beautiful about them, too. "What..." he gulped, looking directly into the demon's face. "Who are you?"

The demon looked at him with glowing green eyes. Tears of blood had started streaming down his face, causing a deeper, worse hunger in him than before as he looked the human over like a glutton. "Adaiah." an awkward name for a demon, but it had been his name in life, before... "Why did you summon me here?" as part of their exchange, he expected the human to have a wish, or some type of dark desire that needed fulfilled.

"I-I..." the man stumbled on his wording, seemingly in shock. "I thought it was a myth."

Adaiah smirked, showing his pearly, sharp fangs. With that response, he knew the soul before him could not stop him from doing whatever he wanted. The human didn't have a wish, he was just playing with fire. Which meant that the wish fell to the demon to choose. Before he could start, though, he looked the man in the eye. "What's your name, kid?"

"J-Jack..." The man didn't know why he responded, but he couldn't stop himself. It was as though the creature before him already knew, and there was no point in hiding it.

"Ibo ego ad te!" Adaiah yelled, sealing the portal to hell so that no one else could come through and claim what was now his, and his wish was simple. To have a living body as his own once again, one he could hunt with and eat with. And, ultimately, one he could torture with. Before Jack had any time to react, the demon lunged forward, phasing head-first into the man's chest.

Jack felt a stabbing pain, like one he had never felt before, as the demon entered him. He felt his limbs stretch and pop to accommodate the new soul within him. He let out a pained cry as Adaiah's wings ripped through the skin of his back. "Ah...nnn!" he held his head in his hands and did his best not to cry out. He wasn't home alone, after all.

"You fit like a glove." the demon mocked from within. "You will be the perfect host for me."

The power of the demon overtook him, and Jack couldn't help but scream with all of his strength. This was it. The moment he died. He could feel the pain and the terror overtaking him. He was going to lose his soul, he could feel it. Blue eyes slowly drifted shut, and blackness surrounded him. From somewhere in the house, he could hear footsteps, but they seemed to be so far away. Then, everything went black.

A few hours later, Jack awoke in his bed, covered up to the thin in a fleece comforter. To his left sat a tall man with black hair. His eyes were closed and his head balanced precariously on his hand.

At first, the sight of his friend made him chuckle and forget about his dream, but when he felt a weird flutter, he knew it was reality. Blue eyes wandered left, then right, seeing long, black wings draped over the bed he lay on. He shifted and could feel the joints of the wings digging into his back. "Fuck!"

The other man woke with a start, nearly falling backwards out of his chair. "Jack?!" he screeched, jumping up and rushing over to the bed.

"Mark!" Jack was hyperventalating, his hand over his chest as his heart threatened to beat out of it. "I'm alive!"

"You're alive?" Mark questioned breathlessly, the initial panic he had felt wearing off. "Why wouldn't you be?"

Jack shook his head, sitting bolt upright in a rush. "I thought these wings were-" he gestured to his back, but froze when his eyes could not locate the wings. They had seemingly vanished into thin air. "But they were-!"

"Shhh." Mark let out a deep breath, now fully getting over his initial terror. "It was just a nightmare, man. Relax." he helped Jack lay back down and tucked him in tightly.

Jack shivered, but did as he was guided, laying down against the soft bed, and cuddling up against the warm blanket on top of him.

Mark smiled weakly and moved back to his chair, taking a seat and staring intently at his friend. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?" the man responded, shivering as a chill worked its way down his spine.

"Why were you in the attick?" the Korean asked. "And why'd you scream?"

"Did you not see the shit on the floor?" Jack shot back, referencing the blood and candles he had set up.

"Shit...on the floor?" Mark shook his head. "All I saw was you crying and hyperventilating in the fetal position. Did you step in dog shit or something?"

_It wasn't there? _Jack looked up at Mark, but decided not to fight it. Obviously the demon had covered his tracks...if there had been a demon at all. Did he imagine the whole thing? "No...uh..." the man thought for a moment, then came up with the best line he could think up. "I had a new type of vodka to try... It was made out of potatoes...and mushrooms. I must have hallucinated on it..."

"M-mushrooms?" Mark shook his head, believing it whole heartedly. Jack had always been an impulse drinker, finding the latest and greatest thing to try. "Why would you drink that?! It sounds gross!"

Jack shrugged. "I was hoping it would be potent...I guess it was."

Mark smirked, then burst out laughing in spite of himself. "I guess, man!"


	2. Past

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongA/N - I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I have to stop writing this crap on my phone/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-style: oblique;"I wanna run and hide. I do it every time. Oh, you're killing me now! And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jack tossed and turned, a horrible dream playing through his mind. He shivered and panted, his eyes twitching and his mouth hanging open. He stood before a demon, his neck aching and cold fear pumping through his veins. The demon sat behind a black desk, with black eyes, red irises, horrible black goat horns, and the deepest red skin he had ever seen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-style: oblique;""Welcome to Hell." the demon had said to him, a bored expression on his face."What's the name?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-style: oblique;""Adaiah." he responded quietly, shifting his feet. He wasn't sure why he had said that at first, but didn't remember his real name./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-style: oblique;""Hmm...oh here you are. Suicide?" the demon looked him over, taking in his small frame. Black eyes fell on a slit, bloody throat./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-style: oblique;"The boy looked down in shame, his hands hugging himself tightly. "...yes."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-style: oblique;""Black wings, then." the demon spat, waving him away. "Fuckin pussy."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-style: oblique;"He winced, but did as he was told, following the stony path to his kind's designated sector. Demons were divided by their crimes, the ones living in penthouses were mass murderers, mass rapists, and those who had allowed satan to take them over in his entirety. As he walked through the streets, other demons with different colored wings watched him. Some of them were a beautiful red, others, blue or purple, and some mixed. There were very few in the crowd around him with black wings./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-style: oblique;"A thin woman with a large bosom and red wings laughed in his face as his black wings first emerged. They were small, barely visible, with no power at all, showing that he was just a baby. He tried to ignore the woman, but she spat on him, calling him names and slashing at him with long, black claws. "You're lucky I don't rip those wings off of you!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-style: oblique;"Jack felt himself shiver, but was able to move away from her. He entered into the slum of the city, his eyes falling on his new residence. It said "Adaiah" in his own blood across the front of the damaged door. His new home was a shack, with wooden walls that were rotted away in some places. The door hung on by one final clasp, and was lopsided. He entered carefully and took a look around. The floor was hard, cracked, and covered in sharp stones. Somehow, in the depths of hell, the floor was also miserably cold, and body heat could not warm it up. There were no furnishings, no lights, not even a cot or a blanket./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-style: oblique;"He felt his head fall back and let out a piteous wail, one that echoed and shrieked like a soul damned. It was over. There was no where left to run or hide. He had killed himself, and this was the only place he would ever see again. Images of his mother crying over his deceased body played in his mind, and he fell to his knees and cried with her./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-style: oblique;""Adaiah!" she screamed, her shaking hands trying to cover his bloody neck. "Adaiah please!" but it was no use. His body lay cold under her grip. He had hit an artery. There was no blood left. "Adaiah!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jack awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed and panting heavily. His hand raced to cover his heart as he nearly choked on the air he was taking in. "I'm so sorry, mom!" he yelled out, his irises glowing green as the last of the dream released him. "Adaiah...Adaiah!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The namesake demon looked up from his position at the foot of Jack's bed, his eyes dark and angry. He didn't realize the human would see his dreams...or his memories. His mouth curled down in a deep frown, his small, white fangs peaking beneath his lips. "Adaiah span style="font-style: oblique;"what/span?" he threatened, unfurling his wings to make himself look larger./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jack's eyes fell on the demon's form, his eyes quickly fading from green to their normal blue. He was fully out of the dream now. "A-Adaiah?" he whispered, his eyes focusing on the angry creature staring him down. He let out a loud screech and started kicking, trying to hit the demon with his feet. "You get the fuck away from me!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Adaiah smirked, his fangs growing longer as the power of fear seeped into him. He had never possessed someone before, but this was an amusing side effect. The demon crawled forward, up Jack's body on his hands and knees. When he was inches from the man's face, he looked down into his baby blue eyes and licked his lips hungrily./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Gimme some blood, Jackaboy!" he cooed, bringing his clawed hand up and gently running his nails across the man's face. Small beads of blood appeared, but there were no scratch marks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jack shivered and tried to push the demon off of him, but his hands went straight through his torso./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shh." Adaiah smirked, bringing his hand down to Jack's neck. "Your most vital point runs right here." he cooed. "One scratch, and it'll be all over." his fangs glistened in the soft light in the room, but he pulled away, instead lifting one of Jack's arms to his lips. "Feed me!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jack cried out, but was unable to pull away. The demon sank his teeth into the white, delicate flesh of his wrist, and drank until he was full. "You are a perfect host for me." he hissed, dropping the wrist when he was done with it. "Your blood does wonders."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Before Jack could do anything, the demon phased through him, settling deep into his body once again. The man cried out as that familiar, sharp pain overtook him, radiating from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, as though someone had turned him into a pin cushion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Adaiah moved Jack's lips and hissed out "You made this happen." in an ungodly, evil voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jack screamed as he realized his body was truly no longer his own. He was fully possessed and could lose control at any time... span style="font-style: oblique;"What have I done?/span/p 


End file.
